Śląsk Wrocław
– polski klub piłkarski z siedzibą we Wrocławiu. Dwukrotny mistrz Polski (1977, 2012), trzykrotny wicemistrz Polski (1978, 1982, 2011), dwukrotny zdobywca Pucharu Polski (1976, 1987), dwukrotny zdobywca Superpucharu Polski 1987 i 2012, oraz zdobywca Pucharu Ekstraklasy 2009. W tabeli wszech czasów ekstraklasy zajmuje 9 miejsce. Informacje 8 stycznia 2014 miasto Wrocław sprzedało trzy pakiety akcji klubu (każdy po 16,88%) trzem wrocławskim firmom: Hasco-Lek, PB Inter System i Supra Invest. Każda firma za pakiet akcji zapłaciła po 1,262 mln złotych. 23 lutego 2014 po porażce na własnym boisku z Ruchem Chorzów rozwiązano kontrakt z trenerem Stanislavem Levym. Historia W 1946 roku z Przemyśla do Wrocławia zostaje przeniesiona Oficerska Szkoła Saperów. Przy niej, 18 marca 1946 roku na zebraniu założycielskim zostaje powołany do życia Klub Sportowy Pionier (pochodzenie nazwy: Pionierzy Wrocławia, Pionier (wojsko)). Zostają założone sekcje piłki nożnej, hokeja, boksu i wioślarstwa. Pionier Wrocław występy rozpoczął od B-klasy dolnośląskiej. Sezon 1946/47 zakończył na pierwszym miejscu i awansował do A-klasy. W 1947 roku z Krakowa do Wrocławia przeniosła się Oficerska Szkoła Piechoty Nr 1. (szkoła ta powstała w czerwcu 1943 roku w Riazaniu w ZSRR jako Dywizyjna Szkoła Podchorążych, a w roku 1945 została przeniesiona do Krakowa). Przy szkole powstał Klub Sportowy Podchorążak. Data powstania klubu nie jest znana, na pewno funkcjonował on już w Krakowie. W roku 1947 Pionier i Podchorążak połączyły się (dokładna data tego połączenia nie jest znana). Dlatego też rok 1947 został oficjalnie uznany za datę powstania obecnego WKS Śląsk Wrocław, jednak biorąc pod uwagę iż po połączeniu klub występował w A-klasie dolnośląskiej, do której wywalczył awans sezon wcześniej jako Pionier Wrocław to za datę powstania klubu należałoby uznać 18 marca 1946 roku. W sezonie 1947/48 rozgrywki w A-klasie dolnośląskiej Pionier zakończył na 6. miejscu. Sezon 1948/49 w A-klasie dolnośląskiej wrocławski zespół rozpoczął jako Pionier, ale w kwietniu 1949 zmienił nazwę na Legia Wrocław. Rozgrywki zakończył ponownie na 6. miejscu. W sezonie 1949/50 zespół nadal występował w A-klasie. Na koniec rundy jesiennej w grudniu 1950 CWKS Wrocław był na 3. miejscu w A-klasie dolnośląskiej. Do rundy wiosennej nie przystąpił, gdyż w styczniu 1951 roku II ligę powiększono do czterech grup (32 drużyny) i wrocławski zespół dzięki temu, już pod nazwą OWKS, wystartował w drugiej lidze. Pierwsza i druga liga polska grały wówczas systemem wiosna-jesień. OWKS w debiucie w 2 lidze w 14 meczach zdobył tylko 4 punkty, zajmując ostatnie, 8. miejsce w swojej grupie i spadł do zreformowanej klasy wojewódzkiej, czyli dawnej A-klasy. W sezonie 1952, w klasie wojewódzkiej OWKS wygrał swoją grupę, a w dwumeczu o zwycięstwo w całych rozgrywkach pokonał Spójnię Lubań Śląski i został Mistrzem Dolnego Śląska. W 1952 roku wprowadzono nowy system rozgrywek o awans lub spadek z II ligi. Drużyna II ligowa bez względu na zajęte miejsce po zakończeniu rozgrywek mistrzowskich rozgrywała dwa spotkania kwalifikacyjne z mistrzem swojego okręgu: 16 listopada 1952; OWKS Wrocław (mistrz Dolnego Śląska) 3:1 Pafawag Stal Wrocław (drużyna II-ligowa); dwie bramki Lizurka i jedna Kajdasza dla Śląska, dla Pafawagu Majewski. 23 listopada 1952;Pafawag Wrocław 0:1 OWKS Wrocław (bramka samobójcza) Mimo tych zwycięstw z Pafawagiem, OWKS Wrocław nie uzyskał awansu do II ligi, ponieważ postanowiono od następnego sezonu 1953 znacznie ją zmniejszyć. Okrojono ją z 40 do 14 drużyn, w związku z czym 26 zespołów II ligowych musiało przejść do nowo powstałej III ligi piłkarskiej. Dla OWKS w nowej drugiej lidze zabrakło więc miejsca. „Przecież wojskowi wyeliminowali Pafawag” protestowali wrocławscy działacze, w Warszawie mówiono „mamy reorganizację”. W sezonie 1953 OWKS wystąpił więc w trzeciej lidze – zwanej ligą międzywojewódzką (wrocławsko-opolską) i zajął ostatecznie trzecie miejsce. W roku 1954 w związku z reorganizacją w sporcie wojskowym drużyna piłkarska OWKS nie została zgłoszona do rozgrywek ligowych. Rok później OWKS ponownie rozegrał sezon w 3 lidze wrocławsko-opolskiej zajmując czwarte miejsce. Przełomowym okazał się sezon 1956. CWKS Wrocław zajął pierwsze miejsce w 3 lidze wrocławsko-opolskiej co upoważniało do gry w turnieju barażowym o awans do drugiej ligi. CWKS Wrocław turniej wygrał i uzyskał W trakcie sezonu 1957 w 2 lidze klub zmienia nazwę na Śląsk Wrocław. Sezon okazał się dobry i Wrocławianie kończą tuż za miejscem premiowanym awansem do I ligi, które zajęła Polonia Bydgoszcz. Śląsk dysponował najlepszą obroną na zapleczu I ligi (tak północnej w której grał, jak i południowej). W kolejnym sezonie w II lidze Wojskowi również walczyli o awans. Zadanie było o tyle trudne, iż za rywali mieli stabilne zespoły, z przeszłością pierwszoligową – Pogoń Szczecin i Lecha Poznań. Nie udało się wyprzedzić Portowców i Śląsk został wicemistrzem grupy, tak jak rok wcześniej. Wrocławianie strzelili wówczas najwięcej bramek w całej lidze – 56 bramek, m.in. zwyciężyli w meczu z Wartą Poznań 8:0. Sezon 1959 okazał się nieco słabszy, WKS zajął 4 miejsce. Sezon 1960 również zakończył się dla Śląska w środku tabeli, mimo iż o awans było łatwiej – awansowały po 2 najlepsze drużyny z każdej grupy. 1961 rok był kolejnym z rzędu przeciętnym dla Wrocławian, w którym dobre występy przeplatali słabymi. Efektem było dopiero ósme miejsce w połączonej 2 lidze. W Pucharze Polski zdarzyła się niespodziewana porażka z Górnikiem Świętochłowice 2:3. w 1962 roku wrócono do dwóch grup 2 ligi, tym razem pomniejszonych, ze względu na konieczność rozegrania krótkiego sezonu związanego z przejściem na format rozgrywek jesienno-wiosenny od następnego sezonu, rozpoczynającego się w drugiej połowie tego roku. Śląsk zajął 3 miejsce, co było małym progresem. Awansowała Pogoń Szczecin. Pierwszy sezon w systemie jesień-wiosna 1962/63 okazał się równie średni co poprzednie. Drużyna grała w kratkę co zaowocowało 6 miejscem. Sezon 1963/64 okazał się historycznym dla wrocławskiego klubu. W pięknym stylu Śląsk po raz pierwszy w historii, awansował do najwyższej ligi w Polsce. Na 30 spotkań WKS przegrał tylko 3, a aż 19 meczów wygrał. Klub zdobył 46 punktów. 7 więcej niż 3 drużyna (za zwycięstwo przyznawano 2 pkt.). Wiele dała dobra formacja defensywna – 14 bramek straconych, prawie dwukrotnie mniej niż kolejny na tej liście Zawisza Bydgoszcz. Wrocław, jako jedno z największych miast w Polsce długo musiało czekać na drużynę w najwyższej klasie rozgrywkowej, bo aż dwie dekady. Historyczny, pierwszy mecz z Szombierkami Bytom zakończył się porażką 0:3. Pierwszą bramkę w ekstraklasie zdobył Joachim Stachuła, w meczu z Gwardią Warszawa, pierwszym zwycięskim w ekstraklasie (2:1). Pierwsze lata gry wśród najlepszych Wrocławianie kończyli w środku tabeli, lub trochę niżej. W 1969 roku nastąpił pierwszy spadek do 2 ligi. Celem był powrót do 1 ligi. WKS (poza rokiem 1971, gdy niespodziewanie trafiła się groźba spadku do 3 ligi) plasował się w czołówce 2 ligi, w 1973 roku powracając na 20 lat do ekstraklasy. Druga połowa lat siedemdziesiątych i początek lat osiemdziesiątych uznawane są do dziś za najlepszy okres w historii klubu. Sukcesy zarówno w lidze, w Pucharze Polski, rekordowa publiczność, dobre drużyny młodzieżowe oraz udane spotkania w europejskich pucharach. Aż pięciokrotnie Śląsk kończył w tym czasie rozgrywki ligowe na podium, w 1977 roku zdobywając pierwszy raz mistrzostwo Polski. Skład w sezonie mistrzowskim 1976/1977: Tadeusz Pawłowski, Mieczysław Kopycki, Władysław Żmuda, Janusz Sybis, Zygmunt Kalinowski, Józef Kwiatkowski, Jan Erlich, Zygmunt Garłowski, Henryk Kowalczyk, Mieczysław Olesiak, Marian Balcerzak, Roman Faber, Krzysztof Karpiński, Zdzisław Rybotycki, Jacek Wiśniewski, Jacek Nocko, Ireneusz Garłowski, Jerzy Szymonowicz, Mirosław Mitka, Tadeusz Nowakowski - trener: Władysław Żmuda Okres ten, jest czasem ostatnich poważniejszych sukcesów klubu, przed długotrwałym kryzysem w jaki niebawem popadł. W sezonie 1982/83 z klubu za granicę odszedł Tadeusz Pawłowski. W lidze klub radził sobie dość przeciętnie – dopiero 6 pozycja na koniec sezonu. Lepiej Śląsk sobie radził w Europie. Dwumecz z Dynamem Moskwa wygrał w dramatycznych okolicznościach. W następnej rundzie jednak wrocławianie dwukrotnie przegrali z Servette Genewa i odpadli z Pucharu UEFA. Kolejny sezon również był dość przeciętny, Wojskowi zajęli 8 pozycję. W sezonie 1985 klub omal nie spadł do 2 ligi. Sezon skończył na ostatniej bezpiecznej pozycji w tabeli, wyprzedzając Radomiaka jedynie lepszym bilansem bramkowym. Po słabszym roku klub powrócił do środka tabeli, plasując się na 7 miejscu. W sezonie 1986/1987 z dobrej strony na MŚ 1986 w Meksyku zaprezentował się Ryszard Tarasiewicz, co przełożyło się również na postawę w lidze. Miejsce tuż za podium w lidze oraz drugi w historii Puchar Polski, po zwycięstwie z GKS-em Katowice. Sezon 1987/88 zaczął się od Superpucharu Polski w Białymstoku, gdzie WKS pokonał Mistrza Górnik Zabrze 2:0. W Pucharze Zdobywców Pucharów Śląsk trafił na słynny Real Sociedad. W Hiszpanii skończyło się bezbramkowym remisem, we Wrocławiu przy 40 tys. widzów klub odpadł z pucharów po porażce 0:2. Śląsk sezon skończył na 6 miejscu. Lata 89-92 kończyły się w środku tabeli, za granicę wyjechał Ryszard Tarasiewicz, klub grał coraz słabiej. Po przemianach ustrojowych w 1989 roku sytuacja klubu pogorszyła się. Klub był sporym obciążeniem dla resortu wojskowego. Sezon 1992-93 klub skończył na 16 miejscu ponosząc aż 20 porażek w sezonie. Całkiem dobrze radził sobie jednak w Pucharze Polski dochodząc do półfinału, przegrywając dopiero z Ruchem Chorzów. Po spadku do drugiej ligi Śląsk zajął tam 5 miejsce, podczas gdy premiowane awansem były 2 pierwsze lokaty. W sezonie 1994/95 przyszedł awans. Śląsk wygrał grupę zachodnią wyprzedzając m.in. Wisłę Kraków i Amicę Wronki. Po drodze do 1 ligi Śląsk gromił 6:0 Arkę, Ślęzę, Pogoń Oleśnica czy Lechię 5:0. W ekstraklasie uzyskał tyle samo punktów co degradowana Pogoń Szczecin i zajął ostatnie bezpieczne miejsce w lidze. Frekwencja była spora sięgając 10-11 tys. w spotkaniach z Legią i Widzewem. Sezon 1996-97 okazał się nieudany. Klub nie dokończył rozgrywek, ostatnie 3 spotkania oddając walkowerem. Przegrane aż w 25 spotkaniach, przedostatnie miejsce, ledwie 24 punkty, bilans bramkowy 24-65 i spadek do 2 ligi. Sezon 1997-98 klub rozpoczął w 2 lidze. Do grudnia 1997 sekcja piłki nożnej była częścią wielosekcyjnego Wojskowego Klubu Sportowego Śląsk Wrocław. W związku ze zmianami organizacyjnymi w wojsku sekcja oddzieliła się zakładając 12 grudnia 1997, Sportową Spółkę Akcyjną. W związku z tym w nazwie doszło do drobnej korekty. Wyraz „Wojskowy” zamieniono na „Wrocławski”. WKS zakończył sezon na dość wysokim 3 miejscu z 56 punktami. Awansował Ruch Radzionków z 12 punktami więcej. W sezonie 1998-99 na zapleczu ekstraklasy klub ponownie wywalczył 3 miejsce w grupie zachodniej. Tym razem zabrakło ledwie 3 punktów do awansu. Celem na sezon 1999/2000 był awans. Do gry po połączeniu wschodniej i zachodniej grupy przystąpiły aż 24 drużyny. Śląsk wywalczył kolejny już awans zdobywając ponad 100 punktów i 91 bramek, przez większą część rozgrywek przewodząc w tabeli. W ekstraklasie, choć Śląsk dokonał wzmocnień m.in. wyróżniającym się w 2 lidze Sławomirem Nazarukiem czy Piotrem Włodarczykiem, to zajął dopiero 11 pozycję, przez większość sezonu balansując tuż nad strefą spadkową. W sezonie 2001/2002 Śląsk występował w I lidze (Ekstraklasie), gdzie w jednej z dwóch 8-zespołowych grup zajął 5 miejsce. W grupie spadkowej Wrocławianie zajęli dopiero przedostatnie, siódme miejsce i zostali relegowani do II ligi. W sezonie 2002/2003 klub z Wrocławia miał walczyć o powrót do I ligi. Zapowiadał to pierwszy mecz w którym rozgromiony 4:0 został Ruch Radzionków również przymierzany do awansu. Zespół jednak zawodził, zwłaszcza na wyjazdach prezentując marną grę (1 zwycięstwo) i zajął 15, spadkowe miejsce w II lidze i spadł po 47 latach do III ligi. Trenerem był wówczas Marian Putyra, W sezonie 2003/2004 WKS zajął drugie miejsce, za Zagłębiem Sosnowiec. Mecz w Sosnowcu między dwoma ważnymi dla polskiej piłki ośrodkami zgromadził na trybunach ponad 10 tys. kibiców, co było wynikiem rzadko spotykanym wówczas nawet w ekstraklasie. Śląsk wystąpił w barażach o awans do II ligi. Zremisował u siebie 0:0 z Arką Gdynia i przegrał na wyjeździe 2:1. Jak się później okazało wynik ustalony był już przed dwumeczem – (Afera korupcyjna w polskiej piłce nożnej). Klub wobec rosnących długów i słabych wyników stanął na krawędzi upadku. W sezonie 2004/2005 zespół nękany długami postanowił spróbować raz jeszcze awansować do 2 ligi. Kluczowa być może dla losów klubu była porażka 1:2 z TOR-em Dobrzeń Wielki we Wrocławiu. Po tym spotkaniu zespół został objęty przez Ryszarda Tarasiewicza. Klub zaliczył niebawem serię 9 zwycięstw z rzędu i zajął pierwsze miejsce w III lidze awansując na zaplecze Ekstraklasy. W sezonie 2005/2006 Śląsk radził sobie dobrze, i zajął 4. miejsce w II lidze. Wygrał m.in. dwukrotnie z Widzewem Łódź. O 3 miejscu dającym grę w barażu o ekstraklasę przy równej ilości punktów zadecydowały dopiero bramki zdobyte na wyjeździe przez Jagiellonię Białystok w bezpośrednich meczach (0:2, 4:2). w sezonie 2006/2007 Śląsk widziany był w gronie faworytów, jednak na skutek konfliktu z właścicielem, zespół opuścił trener Ryszard Tarasiewicz. Drużynę objął Luboš Kubík. Wojskowi radzili sobie jednak słabo, zwłaszcza w rundzie jesiennej balansując na krawędzi spadku do 3 ligi. Na wiosnę klub wsparty kilkoma nowymi graczami miał włączyć się do walki o awans u steru z nowym trenerem Janem Żurkiem. WKS zajął 9 miejsce w II lidze. 18 kwietnia 2007 w Cardiff została podjęta decyzja, że organizatorem Euro 2012 będzie Polska i Ukraina. Wrocław został zaproponowany jako jedno z miast do organizacji turnieju. Prezydent Wrocławia, Rafał Dutkiewicz, po dwukrotnym fiasku starań o Expo dostrzegł szansę na zrealizowanie ambicji miasta jako organizatora dużej międzynarodowej imprezy. Rozpoczęła się „Operacja Euro 2012”. Doświadczenia poprzednich organizatorów dużych imprez piłkarskich wskazywały, że zbudowanie odpowiedniej infrastruktury z przeznaczeniem wyłączenie na same Mistrzostwa Europy jest pozbawione sensu ekonomicznego. Dlatego prócz planów inwestycyjnych związanych bezpośrednio z przygotowaniem miasta do organizacji Euro, rozpoczęto też prace mające na celu zagospodarowanie planowanego Stadionu Miejskiego oraz okolic także po imprezie. W tym celu miasto zaplanowało wykupienie akcji Śląska Wrocław od prywatnych właścicieli, dofinansowanie spółki, uczynienie jej „gospodarzem” budowanego stadionu oraz w dalszej perspektywie znalezienie prywatnego współwłaściciela i inwestora. Śląsk Wrocław został skomunalizowany przez miasto. Zaczęto także szukać klubowi sponsorów, głównie wśród instytucji państwowych. Sponsorem głównym został koncern EnergiaPro, państwowy monopolista na rynku energetycznym. Sponsorem tytularnym został Wrocław 2012, spółka celowa, powołana 3 grudnia 2007 przez Miasto Wrocław do realizacji budowy Stadionu Miejskiego. Pracownicy Śląska zostali de facto pracownikami miasta, a zakupy klubu zaczęły podlegać wymaganiom ustawy o zamówieniach publicznych. Operacje te wywołały szereg kontrowersji zarówno wśród społeczności kibicowskich, jak i mieszkańców Wrocławia. Kibice innych klubów zarzucili Śląskowi oraz Lechii Gdańsk, że dzięki patronatowi politycznemu i pieniądzom podatników awansowały do elity polskiej piłki nożnej. Władze Wrocławia, zdając sobie sprawę z tego typu kontrowersji, postanowiły ograniczyć finansowanie innych gałęzi sportu w mieście (w tym innych sekcji Śląska Wrocław – koszykówki i piłki ręcznej), jak również zrównoważyć finanse piłkarskiego Śląska poprzez znalezienie prywatnego, większościowego współwłaściciela klubu i stopniowe wycofywanie się z finansowania jego wydatków. Śląsk po dobrej grze awansował do Ekstraklasy zajmując drugie, premiowane bezpośrednim awansem, miejsce w II lidze, choć klub miał bardzo słaby start na wiosnę – 3 porażki, przez które sytuacja w tabeli stała się nieco gorsza, a także remis z Odrą Opole. Jednak po nim nastąpiły 3 wygrane z rzędu i wywalczono awans. W trakcie sezonu Śląsk pokonał Motor Lublin aż 10:1. W trakcie sezonu trwały negocjacje miasta Wrocław (właściciela Śląska), z biznesmenem Zbigniewem Drzymałą dotyczące fuzji Śląska z Groclinem Grodzisk Wielkopolski. Śląsk miał w następnym sezonie grać w najwyższej klasie rozgrywkowej na licencji klubu z Grodziska. Pomysł spotkał się z dużą dezaprobatą wrocławskiego środowiska kibicowskiego. Zbigniew Drzymała po spotkaniu z kibicami, zgodził się zrezygnować z miejsca w Pucharze UEFA, które jego drużyna wywalczyła w poprzednim sezonie (zamiast Groclinu lub Śląska wystąpił w nich Lech Poznań). Kibice Śląska wymogli także, że klub ma zostać zgłoszony do rozgrywek ligowych na licencji Śląska oraz że spółka funkcjonować będzie nadal na podstawie dotychczasowego KRS. Fuzja ostatecznie jednak z różnych przyczyn nie doszła do skutku. W sezonie 2008/2009 Śląsk wzmocniony Sebastianem Milą po rundzie jesiennej (8 zwycięstw, 6 remisów, 3 porażki) zajmował 6. miejsce w Ekstraklasie i utrzymał je do końca rozgrywek. Choć szóste miejsce nie było premiowane awansem do europejskich pucharów, powszechna była opinia, że taka lokata to sukces jak na beniaminka. W Pucharze Polski Śląsk odpadł w I rundzie (1/32 finału), po przegranym 1:0 wyjazdowym meczu z Nielbą Wągrowiec. Śląsk Wrocław zdobył Puchar Ekstraklasy, wygrywając 1:0 mecz finałowy z Odrą Wodzisław Śląski. Mecz odbył się w Wodzisławiu Śląskim. Jedyną bramkę w tym spotkaniu strzelił Krzysztof Ulatowski. Mecz obejrzało 6200 kibiców. Było to pierwsze trofeum od 22 lat. 8 kwietnia 2009 we wrocławskim Ratuszu Prezydent Wrocławia w imieniu miasta podpisał umowę z Zygmuntem Solorzem-Żakiem, na mocy której jedna z jego spółek (Bithell Holdings Limited) została większościowym udziałowcem piłkarskiego Śląska. Sezon 2009/2010 miał 2 oblicza. Po nie najgorszej postawie jesienią, nadeszła bardzo słaba wiosna, pod koniec której Śląsk zagrożony był nawet spadkiem. Utrzymanie zapewnił sobie w przedostatniej kolejce, wygrywając 4:2 na wyjeździe z Odrą Wodzisław Śląski, która również broniła się przed spadkiem. Mecze z Odrą i Arką (ostatnia kolejka, wygrana Śląska 2:1), były jedynymi meczami wygranymi wiosną przez drużynę z Wrocławia. Ostatecznie Śląsk zajął 9 miejsce w Ekstraklasie. Słaba gra zespołu odbiła się na frekwencji przy Oporowskiej, która wyniosła w sezonie 2009/2010 średnio zaledwie około 6000 osób na mecz. Najlepszym strzelcem zespołu okazał się Serb Vuk Sotirović, który zdobył 9 goli w lidze. Bardzo słaba gra na wiosnę przełożyła się na trenera, którego pozycja zaczęła słabnąć. W Pucharze Polski Śląsk odpadł w 1/16 finału. Po remisie 1:1 w meczu wyjazdowym z Dolcanem Ząbki o wygranej Dolcanu zadecydowały rzuty karne (5:4). Najistotniejszą zmianą w czasie trwania sezonu 2010/11 była zmiana trenera. Po czterech porażkach z rzędu, po szóstej kolejce zawieszony został Ryszard Tarasiewicz. W siódmej kolejce drużynę poprowadził jego dotychczasowy asystent Paweł Barylski. Drużyna po tym meczu zajmowała przedostatnie miejsce w tabeli. 27 września 2010 trenerem został Orest Lenczyk, który prowadził klub od ósmej kolejki. Na półmetku rozgrywek Śląsk zajmował 9 miejsce. Nowy trener na tyle odmienił oblicze Śląska, iż z zespołu walczącego o utrzymanie, uczynił drużynę walczącą o awans do europejskich pucharów, która zaliczyła passę 14 spotkań bez porażki w Ekstraklasie. Ostatecznie, po wysokim zwycięstwie 5:0 nad Arką Gdynia w ostatnim decydującym meczu sezonu, Śląsk zdobył wicemistrzostwo Polski i po 24 latach ponownie zagrał w europejskich pucharach. W Pucharze Polski Śląsk w 1/16 (ostatni mecz pod wodzą Tarasiewicza) pokonał 1:0 na wyjeździe Świt Nowy Dwór Mazowiecki i odpadł w 1/8 przegrywając 1:2 na własnym boisku z Legią Warszawa. Sezon 2011/2012 Śląsk rozpoczął od dwumeczu z Dundee United F.C. w ramach II rundy eliminacji do Ligi Europy. Po wyrównanych pojedynkach, dzięki wyjazdowym bramkom awansował WKS. Warto wspomnieć o rekordowym wyjeździe do Dundee 4500 fanów Śląska. W następnej rundzie, mimo znacznej przewagi, dopiero po karnych wrocławianie mogli się cieszyć zwycięstwem nad Lokomotiwem Sofia. W decydującej rundzie o awansie do fazy grupowej WKS został pokonany przez Rapid Bukareszt. Najważniejszym wydarzeniem w trakcie tego sezonu były przenosiny na nowy stadion. W rozgrywkach ekstraklasy na półmetku klub zajął w dobrym stylu 1 miejsce. Wiosną było już nieco gorzej, zwłaszcza na starcie, gdzie porażki z Legią i Koroną mogły mieć spore znaczenie pod koniec sezonu. Z biegiem czasu klub grał coraz lepiej i wygrywając 3 ostatnie spotkania w sezonie zapewnił sobie drugi w historii tytuł mistrza Polski. W Pucharze Polski po wyjazdowych zwycięstwach z Okocimskim Brzesko i Podbeskidziem Bielsko-Biała awansował do ćwierćfinału, po raz pierwszy od 1993 roku, przegrał jednak w dwumeczu z Arką Gdynia. 12 lipca 2012 Śląsk pokonał Legię Warszawa w meczu o Superpuchar Polski zdobywając to trofeum po raz drugi w historii. Sezon 2012/2013 drużyna zaczęła bardzo słabo. w ramach II rundy eliminacji do Ligi Mistrzów co prawda przeszli FK Budućnost Podgorica, ale już w następnej rundzie odpadli z mistrzem Szwecji Helsingborgs IF, przegrywając u siebie 0-3 i w Szwecji 1-3. Śląsk kontynuował jednak grę w europejskich rozgrywkach w IV rundzie Ligi Europy, w której zmierzył się z niemieckim Hannover 96. Pierwszy mecz we Wrocławiu przegrał 3:5, a na wyjeździe uległ 1:5. Po tej porażce, w dniu 31 sierpnia klub rozwiązał kontrakt z dotychczasowym trenerem Orestem Lenczykiem. W 3 kolejce ekstraklasy zespół prowadził Paweł Barylski. 3 września nowym trenerem Śląska został Czech Stanislav Levý. Drużyna grała „w kratkę” dobre występy, jak m.in. wygrane 3:0 z Lechem, Wisłą, Pogonią czy Jagiellonią, czy dwukrotne zwycięstwo z Legią 1:0 przeplatała kompromitującymi jak 0:4 z Zagłębiem, 0:1 z GKS-em Bełchatów czy 0:5 z Legią. Wystarczyło to jednak, by znaleźć się w finale Pucharu Polski, nieznacznie go przegrywając czy wywalczyć brązowe medale mistrzostw Polski, 3 raz z rzędu kończąc rozgrywki na podium i wywalczając awans do europejskich Pucharów. 22 listopada 2013 miasto Wrocław odkupiło 51% akcji WKS od cypryjskiej spółki Zygmunta Solorza i zostało tym samym 100% właścicielem klubu. Źródło: Wikipedia Skład Bramkarze *Marian Kelemen *Wojciech Pawłowski *Jakub Wrąbel Obrońcy *Adam Kokoszka *Krzysztof Ostrowski *Oded Gavish *Rafał Grodzicki *Paweł Zieliński *Dudu Paraiba *Mariusz Pawelec *Lubos Adamec *Juan Calahorro *Tadeusz Socha Pomocnicy *Sebastian Mila *Tom Hateley *Dalibor Stevanovic *Mateusz Machaj *Sylwester Patejuk *Robert Pich *Lucas Droppa *Przemysław Kaźmierczak *Paweł Uliczny Napastnicy *Sebino Plaku *Marcin Przybylski *Flavio Paixao *Marco Paixao Transfery Przybyli: Oded Gavish, Robert Pich, Mateusz Machaj, Juan Calahorro (Juanito), Marco Paixao, Flavio Paixao, Sebino Plaku, Lucas Droppa, Tomasz Hołota. Odeszli: Amir Spahic, Marcin Kowalczyk, Łukasz Gikiewicz, Mateusz Cetnarski Wyniki 2011/12 Klub zajął 1 miejsce Wyniki 2012/13 Klub zajął 3 miejsce Kategoria:Drużyny Kategoria:Drużyny (2013/2014) Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:Do poprawy